Prompts Of A Thousand Colors
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: What will be a hundred DxC drabbles, each based off a different prompt. Ranging from K-T.
1. Piercing

**1) Piercing  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What if I bleed to death?"<p>

"Were you _born _a drama queen, or is it something that you got over time?"

"Shut up!"

Hands clasped her over ears protectively, she glared at the offending needling Duncan held innocent between his pointer finger and thumb.

"This is a absolutely horrible idea," Courtney repeated for the fifteenth time that past hour. "I really think this should be done by a professional."

Duncan scoffed, as if she had personally insulted him. Setting down the long, sharp needle on the table near him, he pointed to his face which had it's own piercings. "Babe, I _am _a professional. You think I got some brain dead moron to do these for me?" Courtney bit her tongue to hold back a comment about him being exactly that. "I did 'em all myself, now it's your turn. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

His reassurance didn't make her want to high-tail it out of his bedroom any less. "A _professional-_"

"Would rip you off. They charge way too much for something that takes two seconds."

Biting her lip she scrambled for something else to say as he picked up the needle again, along with a bottle of some type of rubbing alcohol. He doused a piece of paper towel with the alcohol and rubbed down the needle. "Seriously, chicks get their ears pierced when they're _three _these days. Do you wanna be one-upped by a toddler, Princess?" As he said this, he set down his tools and reached forward to gently lower her hands from her ears.

"No," She answered after a long second of searching his teal eyes, and letting him rub his thumb over her knuckles. "You promise it will look okay?"

"Trust me, Sweetheart, you'll look hot."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad!" He yelled helplessly to the closed bathroom door, where Courtney had locked herself in solitude and began bawling her eyes out. "I didn't mean to poke the wrong place! I told you not to squirm around!"

"I have a hole in my ear!" She shrieked in return. "And I can't even put an earring in it!"

"Well..."

"_Shut up!_"

Playing with the slightly bloody needle he still held between his fingers, a grin spread over his face. "You want to try your bellybutton next? Maybe your nose?"

"I swear to God himself, I will shove that needle-"

Courtney didn't end up with anything being pierced by him, though he ended up with a nice little poke hole in a very unmentionable place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's number one; only 99 to go! If you liked it, and wanna see more, I have the second one ready to be posted.<strong> **So make sure you let me know, if you want me to continue!**


	2. Childhood Memories

**2) Childhood Memories  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had started off as a forced play date. The two were ushered off into Duncan's room, where the first graders sat in silence.<p>

"You wanna play with my Lego?" He asked after a minute, gesturing to the floor at his feet, that was covered in little plastic blocks and yellow men.

Courtney frowned. "No."

One simple word, but it made him scowl back at her.

Courtney noticed the half hidden bookshelf Duncan had in the corner of his bedroom; colorful books laying haphazardly on the shelves, seeming untouched. As if he'd received them, looked through them once, then tossed them on the shelf; where they were never picked up again.

"We could read," She suggested, something that was a little more her style.

"Reading is boring," The little boy groaned in response. "And I'm not a good reader." He admitted, a pink flush staining his cheeks.

Courtney slid off his bed, then bent down to retrieve a book from one of the lower shelves, anyway. Duncan smiled slyly to himself as he caught view of her pink undies from under her skirt as she did so.

"This one." She waved a thin book in front of him. "I'm a great reader; I can read it to you."

He examined the book's cover; a boy older than him who was dressed in green, with a little blonde fairy by his side. "Okay." He agreed, finally.

From then on, the two were inseparable. While they fought often, even more so as the years passed, they still held onto the bond of friendship they had created with that one book.

Until she turned nine.

"Duncan, we're moving..." Courtney announced one rainy afternoon; the two were seated at his kitchen table, homework laid out in front of them; chairs pushed close together. She, refusing once again to allow him to cheat off her, when she could tutor him instead. He, just liked having her close to him.

"Moving?" He repeated, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "To some other house in town, right?"

She shook her head in despair. "To a whole different town."

Dread spreads through him faster then when his mom told him of his beloved dog Petey's disappearance. He was still waiting for him to return home.

"You can't do that!" Duncan cried out, grateful that no one was around to hear him act like such a crybaby. "You can stay here, with us."

"They're my mommy and daddy. I have to go."

"I don't mind sharing! You can have my mom and dad..." He nearly whimpered, feeling a burning in the back of his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, gathering up her workbook quickly, and rushing out of the kitchen.

When her parents came to the door to say goodbye to his own, he locked himself in his bedroom and covered his head with a pillow.

* * *

><p>It's five years later, mid-June, when his Ma approaches him in the living room. "Honey, you'll never guess who I saw at the store, today!"<p>

Fourteen year old Duncan rolled his eyes, trying to focus on his intense game of Halo. "Ma, I already told you, I don't need you setting me up on play dates with Mrs. Roxanne's son. He's such a nerd." The words _play date_ still spring up old, faded memories of a brunette girl with a bright smile. The images grate at old wounds.

"Dunc," The soft underline of her excited tone is what makes him hit the pause button, and face her. "I saw Courtney."

His expression darkened, as did his tone. "Did you?"

She nodded, perching on the arm of the couch. "She asked about you. Apparently she's here for a while, visiting some relatives."

"Don't care." He snapped, smashing his finger against the _start_ button with a little more force than necessary.

"Honey..." His mother trailed off, but when he gave no response, she simply pats his shoulder and leaves.

She pokes her head in his bedroom, when she's sure he's fast asleep that night. A sad smile graces her lips when she sees the battered, worn, and overly dog-eared _Peter Pan_ book, laying open on the floor.

_He cares._


	3. Separation

**3) Separation  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So we're decided, then?" She shuffled through the stack of papers she held, the business face he knew so well was firmly in place.<p>

"We're decided." He wished he could make his own voice sound so self-assured and confident. He felt like he was about to leap off a cliff; not knowing what he would find at the bottom until he was already falling through the air.

"Good." She paused to take a pen and scribble something down on one of the forms. He examined her, going over the last couple of weeks; the good and the bad. He wished she would sign the papers slower; he wasn't ready for this, yet.

"What now?"

"More standard paperwork." It was easier and harder that she could preform all these procedures herself, being a lawyer and all.

They sat in silence as the clock in the kitchen ticked on. Him, watching her. Her, signing her name neatly on every dotted line that told her to do so, before sliding the single sheet towards him, along with the pen.

"Sign your name where it says so, and everything will be complete."

He found his hand shaking just slightly as he clicked the back of the pen so the metal point popped out. He lined it up with the proper place, and began writing his name, ever so slowly. Agonizingly so.

She didn't rush him.

Blowing out one last sigh, he pushed the signed document towards her, and nodded once.

"Finished." She murmured, snatching up the paper and setting it along with a bunch of others inside her briefcase. Then, she paused; taking a moment to stare at him. Her expression was still firm, though her eyes were clouded with tears.

She set her wedding band on the table.


	4. SelfConscious

**AN: Let's reach at least 22 reviews with this one, okay? So if you want more; review!**

**4) Self-conscious**

* * *

><p>She hid behind her beach towel, cheeks pink and eyes lowered to stare at her purple painted toenails. Other kids laughed and screamed and swam around the pool, but Courtney sat there, dry as a bone.<p>

"It's a pool party, why aren't you swimming?" Heather demanded to know, hand on her hip and scowl on her face. She was very happy when she had grown into her chest last summer; flaunting it as much as she could, while wearing as little as possible. Seeing her in such a skimpy bikini made Courtney feel even more uncomfortable. She was a bit of a late bloomer, herself; still wearing a one-piece, still barely ready for a training bra.

"I will." Courtney made her voice sound more confident then she felt; staring Heather right in the eyes until she rolled them and walked away. "I _will..._" She repeated, quietly to herself, for reassurance.

Still, nervousness that she would be laughed at boiled up inside her, as Lindsay strolled by in her bright pink two piece with her wondrous curves that had all the boys gawking.

"You're gonna be roasted, pretty soon." Courtney's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden company. She glanced timidly at the boy next to her; all dark hair and bright eyes that made her wonder how they could be such a pretty blue color.

"I'm okay." She mumbled shyly, trying to remember the boys' name, as he wasn't in her grade four class.

He raised an eyebrow, grinning. "What'cha hiding under there?" He looked at her Barbie towel she had wrapped around herself like a protective cocoon. "A hideous scar?"

"No!"

"Are you naked?" He smirked, enjoying the red tint her cheeks took.

"No, stupid."

Having had enough of the guessing game, he ripped her towel from around her, ignoring the way she clawed at him to get it back.

Eyeing her over, he smiled. "What's wrong? You're cute."

She kicked him into the pool with another flush of embarrassment.

Courtney didn't feel shy again after that.


	5. Hire

**AN: Great job, guys! Lets reach thirty reviews, this time!**

**5) Hire**

* * *

><p>"No. Absolutely not. I will <em>not<em> train him."

"_Courtney..._"Brad drawled, his southern accent making him sound extra exasperated as he gazed at the brunette with her arms stubbornly crossed over her uniform clad chest. "It's part of your job to train the newbies."

"Yes," She admitted, biting her lower lip. "But not him!" She jabbed a finger in the _newbie's_ direction.

Brad looked at Duncan leaning against the counter, already in his waiters uniform. He was leaning against the counter, flirting with some young blonde who looked like she had more air than brains in her head. She giggled obnoxiously loud, making Courtney grunt in annoyance.

"He could be good for business." He said to Court, eyeing Duncan in approval as the ditsy girl wrote down her phone number on one of the takeout menus and handed it to him. "The ladies seem to like him, and it's barely his first day."

Holding back the urge to grab the man's dress shirt and shake him by the collar, Courtney composed herself, and nodded. "Yes, sir." He _was _the manager of the restaurant after all, and unless she wanted to lose her job, she had to listen.

Approaching Duncan, she felt the urge to hit him with one of the plastic trays as his eyes raked over her form that was only accentuated by the black skirt and white blouse she was ordered to wear. "Why hello, _gorgeous!_" He wolf whistled at her, which caused her to not so subtly jab him with her pen.

She smiled when he yelped.

"Oops." She muttered flatly. "Now, taking someone's order really isn't that hard. All you have to do-" She paused, face turning red in anger. "Duncan," She repeated his name a couple more times before he looked at her. "My eyes are up _here._"

"Yeah," He nodded, then smirked. "But your boobs are down _there_." He continued to stare, rather shamelessly.

Crossing her arms again, she looked at Brad and opened her mouth to complain, when he silently mouthed, _"Raise?" _She didn't complain again.

Two hours later, Courtney had hit him a grand total of sixty-four times, -sometimes with the pad of paper used for taking orders, sometimes with trays, or dishes, or her hand if nothing was available- and stabbed him with the pen twice more.

"He's an insufferable pig!" Courtney screeched to her fellow co-worker, watching as he seamlessly stacked a load of dishes onto one of the trays while sweet talking some old lady. _He has the waiters gift. _As Brad had said.

"He's just trying to get your goat." Bridgette said calmly, drying some of the cups and making googly eyes at the blonde boy with the cowboy hat at table three. "Don't let him bother you."

"Easy for you to say."

Courtney grabbed a dish cloth to wipe down one of the tables, just as Duncan was walking back towards the kitchen. Sticking her leg out, she looked innocently surprised as he stumbled and all the dishes went flying and crashing to the linoleum.

"What happened, Duncan? Bad luck?" She asked with a sly smile, feigning total purity.

He glowered at her darkly, then his lips twisted up into a smile from where he sat on the ground. "Nice thong, _honey._"

She clapped her legs together and backed up five paces all in the time of one and a half seconds. Continuing to retreat from his wandering eyes, she ran right into another one of the severs, who created a domino effect of broken dishes and startled customers.

Brad watched from the sidelines, shaking his head, and glancing back and forth between Duncan and Courtney.

What had he done, hiring that boy?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This feels like it should have a part two, no?<strong>


	6. Goal

**AN: Let's try and make forty reviews! And, for those who are interested, I started writing a new chapter to Her Mask! Also, there will be a second part to 'Hire', just not today, I'm afraid! Sorry! _This chapter takes place during TDI in Playa._**

**6) Goal**

* * *

><p>The hallways are pitch black at night; nothing but the faint glint of moonlight from the windows guides his way. Stomach growling, he hurries his pace, toward the little red button glowing at the end of the corridor; the device that will activate the elevator and get him downstairs. Pushing it three times with no sign of movement dampens his spirit, but not his ravenous hunger. Glancing over at the stairwell next to it in disappointment, he beings trudging down.<p>

Four flights of stairs later, he's gasping and leaning up against the door frame of the exit in exhaustion. His rumbling stomach is the only thing keeping him from collapsing onto the floor until morning.

Squinting through the darkness and occasionally bumping into things, -he broke a couple of lamps and knocked over a potted plant- the light coming from inside the large silver swinging doors makes a beaming smile on his face.

Shoving open the door to the kitchen with expectations larger then his size, Owen's eyes widen at the sight before him.

Duncan and Courtney are inside, and suddenly, he doesn't think he'll be eating chocolate syrup anytime soon.


	7. Home

**7) Home**

* * *

><p>Duncan was never good at staying in one place for long periods of time.<p>

He was always moving; always sneaking out to new places, driving long distances; exploring. He was a wanderer, wanting to know what was out there, and if there was anything better for him than what he had now.

They say the home is where the heart is, but he's never understood the expression. Sure, he loves his Ma, and his brothers are okay, but his Dad gives him a hard time more than not. The constant pressure and disappointment are smothering. This was where he was born, but he's not certain it's where his heart is.

This goes on for many years; the constant _need_ to get away. Even when he's confided to a cell in Juvie, thoughts of escape are always on the front of his mind. Always searching for the unknown.

He doesn't find it; home. Not until he meets her.

The nights where he's climbing into her window and laying in bed with her, head laid carefully on her chest while she runs her dainty fingers through his hair. When she quietly whispers her love to him, and he can hear the thumping in her chest that agrees with every word she speaks.

This is where his heart is.

This is where it will stay.


	8. In The Moment

**AN: I'm thinking there's gonna be a part three to this.**

**8) In The Moment**

* * *

><p>They spend the next hour after closing sweeping up shards of broken glass. It would of been less time, had they not started some sort of broom war; hitting the other with the plastic end whenever he or she wasn't looking. Both were certain to have at least one bruise, come tomorrow.<p>

"Man, that took forever." Duncan groans, falling into one of the booths in relief.

Courtney scoffs, whacking him on the head with the boom handle once more to which he growls and rubs the sore spot. "That's because you spent more time fooling around then actually sweeping."

He smirks. "Who_ wouldn't _want to fool around with you?"

She brandishes the broom; he raises up his hands in surrender.

"Well, either way, it's all done." He heaves himself out of the chair and steps around her to get inside the mini fridge at the base of the kitchen.

"What are you _doing?_"

He pulls out a white can of beer, and pops the top without even flinching. "Getting myself a reward?"

"That's stealing!" She screeches, reaching frantically for the can. "Brad left me in charge to make sure nothing bad happens! You better pay for that!"

He laughs. "You've gotta be joking! Pay for it? Please. If anything, _you _should pay for it, for tripping me tonight and_ causing _this mess."

For ounce, she flounders. "Y-You-!_ Argh!_"

He chuckles, downing the can within a minute, before tossing it into the recycling. He watches her starring at him and raises an eyebrow skeptically. "What? I put it in the recycling."

She shakes her head. "I just can't believe you."

Reaching into the fridge again, he pulls out two more, and tosses one to her. She barely has time to catch it before it clatters to the tile floor.

"Stop it! Put that back!" He holds his can above her head, wiggling it with a mischievous grin as she can't reach it.

"We're going to be in so much trouble! Put it _back!_" She gasps in disbelief as he cracks it open and chugs it without restraint. Was he doing this_ just _to make her mad?

Slamming the can he gave her onto the counter next to him, she decides not to give him the satisfaction. If he wants to steal, get wasted off his butt, and be fired, then fine! She'll be happy to see him go.

She spends the next hour wiping the tables down for the second time, and mopping the floor, in hopes Brad might forgive her disorderly act that evening. A little sucking up never hurt.

Courtney walks back into the kitchen to look for another bottle of Windex, when she spots it. A tower of six cans stacked neatly on the counter, with him asleep on the floor below them. What was she? His baby-sitter? Did he expect her to bring him home after he drank himself silly? Well, he had another thing coming.

When she's dragging his half-conscious body to her car, she tells herself it's only because Brad would most likely blame her for the mess. Something about guys sticking together, and it always being the woman's fault. Still, she takes the time to very carefully fish around in his pockets for his wallet, -of course it ends up being in his back one, where she grimaces as she pulls it out- so he can properly pay for the drinks he took. -Okay, so she pays for _one_- Had he been underage, she may have reported him to the police, or something, too.

She quietly gets behind the wheel, and starts the car, when it hits her. She has no idea where he lives.

The urge to shove him out of her precious black Volkswagen Bug is strong, but she resists, and simply shakes him a few times before he wakes up. "Muh..?"

She rolls her eyes at his slurred speech. "Duncan, I need you to tell me where you live." This is simply an act of her being a good person; aiding people in need. Even if they're people she would rather be running over with her car, then helping into it.

He blinks, so she repeats her question, only for him to smile. "I heard ya. I was just starrin' at your pretty eyes."

Courtney bites her lip, refusing to be the slightest bit flattered by his intoxicated comment.

A moment later, any slight feeling of pleasure is destroyed when he barfs on her lap.


	9. Heat

**AN: Part three to 'Hire' is coming soon~**

**9) Heat**

* * *

><p>She broke it off with him when she thought her pregnancy test said positive. A trip to the doctor, when she suddenly started bleeding, informed her she was wrong. False. Not pregnant.<p>

She was too stubborn to call him; to _admit_ she was wrong.

Two years later, upon graduating high school, she meets a new boy. He's dark skinned and blue eyed, but it can't compare to the teal she had come to love.

He showers her with gifts, compliments, and love. Somewhere inside, he must of knew it was never enough.

His touch is always cold; frigid. A constant reminder of the fiery passion _he_ never lacked.

She missed being warm; god, how she missed it. It didn't matter if they were kissing during a blizzard, the heat of _his_ lips as _he_ kissed her fluttering pulse stroked a fire in her and kept her from freezing.

She was still too stubborn to call.

College rolls around, and she breaks it off with the boy. He smiles, kisses her cheek, and says he understands. _He_ wouldn't have understood, he wouldn't of gone without a fight. He hadn't, actually. She'd had to chase him off her doorstep with a broom.

For two semesters of college, she lays there in her dorm room, shivering constantly. It makes her bones ache, even when the early Spring sunshine warms the earth. It's worst at night, when she doesn't have the distraction of homework or acquaintances to lift her mind from the ice shrouding her heart.

Three AM, Sunday morning,_ his _phone rings. He's sleepy and disoriented, but he recognizes her voice the moment she says, _"Will you meet me in my dorm room?"_

He's given directions, and she's glad she was never assigned a roommate.

Three years without a single word exchanged, feels like nothing when he strolls into her room and captures her lips without a single hello.

The ache from her bones is gone, and is replaced by a better, more intimate one.

She never notices the cold anymore.


	10. Intrusion

**AN: I've decided this will be a little drabble series. It will still be part of my hundred, but I'll update this 'story' every second prompt. Sound okay?**

**10) Intrusion**

* * *

><p>She rushes right home; dismissing the thought of dumping him in the middle of the road and hoping she gets lucky. Only on the account that she would probably be charged with murder.<p>

Courtney swallows back her own feeling of sickness as the smell of the vomit curls around her nose like a blanket. All the windows are rolled down, but it does nothing back make her worry as Duncan leans out of the window like a dog.

Though, it was fitting, seeing as how he was one.

She wondered if she could pay a vet enough money to put him down. That was somewhat legal, wasn't it?

"Where we going, Babe?" His slurring is getting worse, as the numbers on car stereo tick on.

"Stop with the pet names." She huffs. "And, for your information, we're going to my house, so I can clean your barf off of me!" She veers right slightly in her fitful shouting, and has to swerve.

He shrugs, like she asked her how the weather was, before propping his filthy feet up onto her dashboard. The car will definitely need to be washed out with bleach, and lots of it.

* * *

><p>"Now, stay. Right here. Don't move a muscle. Not one<em> inch,<em>do you understand me?" She has to hold his chin between her thumb and pointer finger to keep his eyes on her face. His eyes are drooping slightly.

"Sure, Sweetheart. W'ever you say..." As soon as she lets go of him, he falls sideways into the plush white leather of her couch and lets out a snore not seconds later.

She groans. "No, go right ahead, it's not like I don't love your company."_ Asshole._ She adds, mentally.

Deciding he's at least not going to break anything in her apartment, -though the couch will have to be burned- she heads into her bedroom to strip off her grim infested clothing -she'd burn it, too, if it wasn't her work uniform- and step into her attached bathroom to run a bath.

* * *

><p>Duncan sighs lightly, rolling onto his back and draping an arm over his eyes to shield them from the harsh sunlight streaming in onto his face. Had he left the blinds open again?<p>

Blinking for a moment, he realizes quickly that this isn't his apartment that he shares with his best friend. It's much too plain to be his; the walls are a dull cream, and everything else is either white, cream, or a pale yellow. It screams dull.

It doesn't take him more information than that to understand where he is.

Pulling himself up off the couch, he winces at the kink in his back, and the pounding in his head. Okay, so, getting himself wasted just to piss Courtney off? Not one of his best ideas. Then again... he was in her apartment.

A grin spread across his face; he had been presented with a wonderful opportunity here.

"Courtney?" He tests quietly, listening for any sound of movement. When he hears none, he tiptoes into the small -completely spotless- kitchen and smiles. Across the way, he sees another door; it's got some kind of wood carving of a C hanging on it. The door is propped open slightly.

He doesn't need more invitation than that.

Smirking, he quietly and stealthily makes his way to the door, before nudging it open. Her bedroom is perfectly clean as well, -OCD, maybe?- and a vaguely Courtney-sized shape is buried underneath a mountain of covers.

Chuckling, and very much aware of how badly this could end for him, he easily pulls off his shirt and unbuttons his jeans, before sliding into bed with her. Lightly reaching over, he brushes his fingers against the smooth brown of her cheek, until she rolls over slowly and blinks at him sleepily.

He smiles in a very sly manner, making sure she catches an eyeful of his bare chest. "Tell me Princess, where did you learn how to do all that stuff? I gotta say, you rocked my world last night."

Face flushing white, then pink, then an startlingly bright shade of red, he swears she wakes up every person in the building with her shriek.

_"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BEDROOM YOU PERVERT!"_


End file.
